No puedes engañar a estos ojos
by RubiEsmerald
Summary: Punto de vista de Rouge ante la guerra de Sonic Forces acompañada de Shadow, Está centrada en el Sonadow, la otra cara de la moneda de los hechos ocurridos en el juego. Si no te gusta, no lo leas. Los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen (eso es dominio de Sega)


-Deberías reconsiderar lo que te he dicho cariño.- Rouge le habló con una voz suave al erizo ébano que estaba de espaldas con los brazos cruzados observando la ciudad destruida y en llamas que se encontraba frente a ellos.- Siempre puedo presionar este botón y explicarle toda la situación a la resistencia, incluido las copias tuyas para que nos ayuden en eso.- levantó su muñeca para mostrar el aparato comunicador que se encontraba en sus manos, el cual Shadow sabía que conectaba con la línea principal del grupito de luchadores comandados por el equidna.

-Adelantarnos podría arruinar todos los planes.- musitó en respuesta con lentitud y severidad.- Si les explicas sobre la situación ellos sabrán que estoy contigo, por lo que será cuestión de tiempo que me pidan participar en pequeñas misiones que no son mi principal prioridad en este momento.

La murciélago tatareó en reconocimiento sin apartar la mirada de la espalda de su compañero de lucha. Habían perdido a Omega muchos meses atrás, incluso hoy en día no sabían nada de su ubicación o estado; después de eso vino la derrota de Sonic de hace ya seis meses. Rouge echaba de menos al chico Blue en muchas ocasiones, por lo menos le ayudaba a mantener a Shadow bajo control. Ahora que no estaba, el agente se negaba a cooperar con los miembros de la resistencia como lo hubiera hecho si el héroe siguiera ahí con ellos para convencerlo.

Decir que ella era la única que tenía poder sobre Shadow era absurdo.

-Creo que podemos obtener algo de información en la base abandonada de la Mistic Jungle, sería bueno que nos desplacemos para allá lo antes posibles.- Shadow volvió a hablar, esta vez en un tono diligente. Rouge debía darle un poco de crédito al muchacho, había estado los seis meses buscando información sobre el estado del héroe y del poder de Infinite; no era mucha la información que poseían, pero algo era algo.

.

.

-Debo informarle a la resistencia.- Fue lo primero que dijo la murciélago una vez estaban lejos de la base abandonada de Eggman.

-No.- Shadow respondió rápida y secamente, su expresión facial tampoco decía mucho para desfortúnio de la chica.

-Tengo que, Sonic está vivo. Deben saberlo.- Insistió cruzándose de brazos, enfrentando a su amigo y compañero. Había estado tolerando el rechazo de la sombra por compartir información, pero esto no podía quedarse así en esta ocasión.- Son sus amigos, su familia. ¡Esta noticia será lo mejor que habrán escuchado en meses!- Exclamó en forma de represalia, Shadow la miró a los ojos unos breves segundos antes de apartar la mirada.

-Exactamente, no sabemos cómo pueden reaccionar. Si hacen un movimiento mal y el Doctor descubre que conocemos esta información...- La chica notó curiosamente como Shadow se mordía el labio inferior.

-Estás preocupado, lo entiendo.- La expresión de la murciélago se relajó un poco después de comprender la situación.- Pero tú y yo sabemos que esta información no es algo que podamos guardar para nosotros esta vez...- Con delicadeza se acercó al otro y colocó su mano en el hombro del erizo como muestra de apoyo. Después de varios segundos así, la murciélago se alejó para sacar la radio y mirar de reojo al otro agente en señal de aprobación. Obteniendo un asentimiento resignado, Rouge presionó el botón.- ¿Knuckles? Te tengo noticias...

.

.

-Sabía que era una mala idea.- Rouge suspiró ante el comentario irritado del chico frente a ella, quien estaba en desarrollo de abrir un agujero en el suelo de tanto caminar en círculos. Si no fuera por la situación, probablemente habría hecho un comentario sobre lo adorable que era ese comportamiento en el agente frío.

Se encontraban a las afueras de la Prisión Orbital. Habían llegado varias horas atrás en su misión de rescate solo para recibir las malas noticias de que llegaron tarde.

-Ya le avisé a Knuckles que han enviado a Sonic a la Death Egg. Ellos harán lo que esté en sus manos para traerlo de vuelta a salvo.- Informó en un intento de calmar a la forma de vida definitiva, más solo consiguió un ceño fruncido como única respuesta.

-Si hubiera llegado antes...- Murmuró después de unos minutos en silencio, Rouge volvió a hablar antes de que el otro siguiera su cadena de pensamientos.

-Ya el Doctor tenía planeado enviarlo al espacio desde el principio Shadow, no hubieras llegado a tiempo sin una esmeralda del caos.- Señaló cansada de todo el asunto de la guerra, pero prosiguió en su discurso.- Y ahora que hablamos de eso, es desconcertante que no nos hayamos encontrado con ninguna hasta ahora...Me pregunto si entre los planes del Doctor están incluidas las esmeraldas del caos; no me extrañaría.

Con ese pensamiento obtuvo la atención del erizo ébano, quien se detuvo para mirarla atentamente a los ojos. Todo este tiempo habían estado investigando sobre el Rubí Fantasma, que sabían que era la fuente de poder del nuevo lacayo de Eggman, pero no habían visto nada sobre las esmeraldas del caos en los datos.

Antes de poder seguir profundizando en los detalles, la radio de Rouge sonó rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

-Rouge, logramos sacar a Sonic. Gracias por toda la información.- La voz de Knuckles se escuchaba desde el aparato, sonaba aliviado y contento. El corazón de la chica murciélago se ablandó al escucharlo así después de meses.

Mirando rápidamente a Shadow, quien estaba más concentrado en la radio que en cualquier otra cosa, Rouge supo qué debía hacer la pregunta no realizada.

-No hay de qué... ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿El Doctor le hizo...?- Habló con cautela, no sabía el estado de Sonic y tampoco sabía cómo podía reaccionar el compañero al enterarse. Para tranquilidad de ambos agentes, Knuckles se rió felizmente.

-De maravilla, al parecer solo eran mitos eso de las torturas. Sonic está en perfecto estado.-Habló alegremente, para luego agregar con malicia.- Aunque estar seis meses sin hablar con nadie parece haberle afectado en su mentalidad, su humor se ha vuelto mucho peor que antes...si eso era posible.

Rouge alzó la ceja interrogativa, pero después de escuchar la voz de fondo de Sonic diciendo: 'Oye, ¡te estoy escuchado!', Supo que el equidna le estaba tomando el pelo a su amigo.

Suspirando aliviada y con una sonrisa en la cara después de escuchar a su chico reír, decidió finalizar la conversación y guardar la radio en su espalda. Alzó la vista para volver a mirar traviesamente a Shadow, quien frunció el ceño al ver su expresión.

-Espero que estés preparado para tu buena ronda de chistes cariño.- Se burló, riendo estruendosamente con la expresión de horror que obtuvo como respuesta.

Había echado de menos esto del viejo Shadow.

.

.

Cuando la puerta de la base de los héroes se abrió, Rouge no habría esperado encontrarse con Shadow ingresando por sus propios pies a la guarida de la resistencia. Claro, hubiera sido más sorprendente si a su lado no hubiera estado el erizo cobalto agarrándole del brazo con una amplia sonrisa y ojos relucientes. La chica sonrió al ver el pequeño alzamiento en la comisura de los labios de la forma de vida definitiva.

-¡Vaya!- Se acercó a ambos tortolos con su reluciente sonrisa todavía en sus labios.- ¿Shadow ayudando a la resistencia? ¡Esto no lo vi venir!

Shadow gruñó por lo bajo mientras que Sonic soltaba una risa nerviosa con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. La agente notó esto con la ceja alzada: había ocurrido algo entre ellos dos.

Tampoco es como si estuviera del todo sorprendida. Después de recibir el comunicado de Knuckles preguntándole el porqué Shadow estaba atacando a sus tropas, el agente salió disparado hacia la ciudad para encargarse del asunto como lo había hecho durante esos seis meses. Cuando la chica llegó a la base para explicar la situación, se enteró que habían mandando a Sonic para manejar a la copia de Shadow.

Decir que estaba contenta con esa decisión se quedaba corto con la alegría que la invadía al ver a los dos chicos juntos por fin.

-Métete en tus asuntos Rouge.- Fue la única respuesta de Shadow antes de cruzarse los brazos, haciendo que Sonic lo soltara en el acto. La murciélago levantó las manos en expresión defensiva.

-¡No he dicho nada!- Exclamó con un tono divertido.- Pero ya ves, me alegro tenerte aquí por fin.- Se sinceró un poco, aligerando el ambiente a uno más tranquilo.

El erizo mayor asintió, dirigiéndose hacia los computadores seguido del muchacho azul. Amy los miró por el rabillo del ojo con una sonrisa tímida antes de darse la vuelta para encararlos.

-Es bueno tenerte con nosotros Shadow.- Dijo la sub comandante ampliando su sonrisa y extendiendo la mano en señal de alianza. La ladrona de joyas notó como el agente solo observaba la mano inquisitivo, como si se estuviera replanteando su decisión. Claro, después de recibir un ligero golpe en la costilla por parte de la cosa viva más rápida, Rouge supo que solo estaba intentando tomarle el pelo a Sonic. Shadow extendió su mano para darle el apretón a la eriza rosada con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro.

No pudo evitar que la comisura de sus labios se levantara nuevamente con ternura ante la escena.

.

.  
.

-¿Celoso?- Trató de que su tono de voz sonara más serio, falló en el intento.

Shadow frunció el ceño y se mantuvo apoyado en la pared de la base con los brazos cruzados observando a la chica que sonreía burlonamente.

-¿De qué debería estar celoso si se puede saber?- Cuestionó como si la acusación salida de la nada tuviera algún fundamento.- ¿De que Sonic vaya a encargarse de Metal mientras yo me quedo aquí sin hacer nada?

Rouge no pudo evitar soltar una risa por lo bajo.

-Iba a decir algo como...no sé, que tu novio se fuera de aventuras con el chico nuevo sin ti.- Le guiñó el ojo de forma cómplice, Shadow solo hizo una mueca con la boca sin apartar los ojos de la chica al frente suyo.

-Sonic y yo no podemos trabajar juntos sin intentar matarnos en el camino.- Respondió con pausa desviando la mirada por unos instantes a la puerta, probablemente esperando que el héroe apareciera pronto por ahí.- Sé que puede encargarse de Metal y enseñarle cosas nuevas al novato en el camino... no diría que Sonic es el mejor ejemplo como profesor, pero por lo menos no me encargan al muchacho a mí. No entiendo por qué crees que debería estar celoso de eso.

Fue el turno de Rouge de alzar la ceja, para luego suspirar y negar la cabeza resignada. A veces envidiaba la relación de Sonic y Shadow por la confianza que se tenían entre ambos.

-No sé, cosas mías supongo.- Murmuró entre dientes para luego enderezarse y sonreír maliciosamente.- ¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás qué ocurrió entre tú y Blue antes de venir para acá? Y no me digas que me meta en mis asuntos porque esto es algo que definitivamente quiero saber. - El comentario captó nuevamente la atención del agente, quien ahora miraba a la chica fijamente con ojos de dagas.

Después de un minuto aproximadamente en la lucha de miradas, Shadow exhaló en forma de rendición y cerró los ojos para relajarse antes de hablar.

-No mucho, hablamos un poco sobre la información que recolectamos tú y yo sobre Infinite en estos meses.- Empezó con cautela, intentando no revelar datos humillantes, más eso era imposible con Rouge siendo la entrevistadora.

-¿Compartiendo los datos que te negabas a darle a la resistencia?- Interrumpió burlonamente, haciendo que el otro entrecerrara los ojos. Esa acción definitivamente la hizo reír un poco.- Vale, vale, ¿Y bien? ¿Besos, abrazos...?- Al ver como su amigo instantáneamente desvió la mirada, sabía que había dado en el clavo.- Ay, me hubiera gustado estar ahí. Seguro le prometiste protegerlo de Infinite con tu vida o algo así.

Ante el claro tono burlón-amoroso de Rouge, Shadow no hizo más que gruñir antes de regresar su mirada irritada a los ojos verde de su amiga.

-Sonic puede encargarse de ese tipo perfectamente sin mi ayuda, que él insistiera para unirme a la resistencia y así tener mayor alcance es otra cosa.- Musitó cansado de que se metieran con él.

-Dudo que rechazaras...sobre todo con las técnicas de manipulación de Blue.- Le guiñó el ojo, cuando el agente abrió los ojos sorprendidos, explicó.- El tono carmín en las mejillas de tu novio habla por sí solo guapo.- Rió suavemente.

La conversación fue interrumpida por la entrada estruendosa del héroe de Mobius seguido del novato.

-¡Eso ha sido la bomba!- Exclamó Sonic acercándose a los únicos miembros de la habitación.- ¡Debiste habernos visto Shads, Falso-Metal no pudo hacer nada contra nosotros!

Shadow bufó con una sonrisa divertida, miró a los ojos esmeraldas durante unos segundos antes de hablar.

-Pensé que decías que no valía la pena copiar algo que era falso, ya apreciarás mis observaciones a futuro.- Sonic puso los ojos en blanco ante el comentario, pero la sonrisa que se empezaba a asomar en sus labios daba indicios de una larga guerra de palabras. Rouge volvió a reír suavemente para después alejarse hacia donde estaba el novato...era mejor dejar a esos dos solos en el fuego de sus líneas de coqueteos.

.

.

-¿Creen que con el mini Sonic sea suficiente...? Creo que debimos enviar a Shadow como su apoyo.- Murmuró Amy preocupada observando el gran computador esperando informes del Sonic de la otra dimensión.

-Créeme linda, Shadow no iba a dejar a Sonic ir a la Planta Química solo, sabiendo que Infinite y sus copias lo tienen como principal objetivo.- Informó Rouge sin abandonar el tono divertido en su voz, todos en la habitación le daban la razón silenciosamente- Confía en el héroe miniatura. Él encontrará una forma de acabar con esta fortaleza flotante.

Pocos minutos bastaron para que los gritos de felicidad de la resistencia llenaran la habitación: La Death Egg había sido destruida, y con ella, el poder del Rubí Fantasma se había debilitado.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron dando paso a Sonic y Shadow, estos fueron inmediatamente informados de la situación.

-Esto debería haber deshabilitado el arma más poderosa del Doctor.- Comentó Shadow con orgullo en su voz, estaban a pocos pasos de ganar la guerra.

.

.  
.

-¿Qué pasa gente? Echaba de menos este lugar.- La voz de Sonic sonó desde la radio, todos en la habitación respiraron. No sabían que estaban manteniendo el aliento desde que las conexiones se perdieron.

-Él está bien.- Rouge murmuró mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro del erizo ébano, quien solo asintió con un pequeño bufido en respuesta. Todos sabían que ese minuto en que se cortó el contacto con Sonic y el novato había sido demasiado intenso para los presentes. No podían permitirse perder al héroe de nuevo.

-Voy a salir un momento, si me disculpas.- La voz de Shadow era suave mientras decía eso alejándose, Rouge decidió dejarlo a solas esta vez.

Pasado un poco rato Shadow regresó, seguido de Sonic y el novato. Era momento de entrar en la fortaleza, de devolverle la paz al mundo.

.

.

Cuando vio al erizo ébano dejar el lado del héroe y acercarse a ella, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco antes de hablar.

-Oh, ¿no deberías estar en estos últimos minutos que nos quedan con el amor de tu vida?- Si bien Rouge lo decía en broma, no pudo evitar sonar nerviosa ante el inminente sol que caía sobre ellos.

-Estaba, pero recibimos el comunicado de que el novato podía hacer algo.- Shadow respondió alzando sus hombros con desinterés.- Si el chico lo logra, Sonic irá a encargase de Infinite.- Explicó colocándose al lado de la murciélago.

-¿Oh?- Alzó las cejas interesada.- ¿No irás a ayudarlo? Infinite es fuerte.

El agente pareció reflexionar unos segundos antes de negar la cabeza y cruzarse de brazos.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Sonic y yo trabajamos muy mal juntos.- Bufó divertido, con una sonrisa en sus labios y todo.- Además, el poder del rubí fantasma estará debilitado para entonces; incluso Sonic puede luchar solo contra Infinite ahora...-Shadow empezó a mirar al cielo, donde estaba el sol descendiente, antes de añadir en un susurro.- Eso, más mi encargo de pelear contra las copias y evitar el mayor número de bajas.

Rouge se enterneció al escuchar eso último. Entendió que fue un pedido de Sonic, y como era bastante coherente que con Shadow aquí las bajas serían casi nulas, el agente no pudo negarse.

-No puedo creer que lo dejarás macharse.- Bromeó golpeándolo con el codo divertida, Shadow bajó la vista para observar a Sonic a lo lejos.

-Me prometió que volvería con vida, con eso me conformo para no ir tras él.- Ese comentario sorprendió a la chica, quien miró con los ojos abiertos a su amigo; sin embargo, este seguía mirando atentamente al héroe que estaba cerca del comunicador escuchando las noticias sobre el novato.

Tomando una posición más relajada, Rouge se quedó ahí esperando que para el final del día pudiera tomarse un buen baño de barro relajante.

.

.

Se estiró mientras se dirigía a la base central de la resistencia. Habían ganado la guerra el día anterior, era momento de saber qué harían ahora en adelante.

Rouge se detuvo cuando observó a lo lejos a sus dos erizos favoritos: Shadow y Sonic estaban apoyados en una pared a las afueras de la base. Observó con una sonrisa divertida el cuerpo del erizo azul, el cual tenía marcas rojas en varias partes del cuerpo que _sabía_ no eran producto de la guerra.

Se preguntó de qué estarían hablando. Shadow asentía a todo lo que le decía el héroe haciendo uno que otro comentario cada cierto tiempo.

Después de varios minutos Sonic reía espléndidamente, el agente también respondía la sonrisa sonreía sin apartar la mirada del chico a su lado. El héroe se separó de la pared y besó a su novio en los labios en lo que parecía una despedida, pues fue bastante breve. Cuando se separaron el brillo en los ojos de los dos erizos seguía ahí. Nuevamente hubo un intercambio de palabras, solo que esta vez fue mucho más corto.

Con una última sonrisa, Sonic se inclinó rápidamente sobre Shadow para besar su mejilla y luego separarse dándose la vuelta. Con una breve mirada Sonic se despidió con la mano alzada. Shadow, quien seguía apoyado en la pared pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, asintió al gesto y alzó levemente la mano en forma de despedida. En un pestañeo el erizo azul ya no estaba.

Rouge supo que esa era su señal para aparecer.

-Bueno bueno, eso fue inusual ¿Blue no va a asistir a la reunión de la mañana?- Preguntó una vez estaba lo suficiente cerca. La forma de vida definitiva todavía seguía mirando por donde se había ido el héroe hace unos segundos antes de mirar a la mujer frente a él.

-Pensé que te dije que te metieras en tus propios asuntos Rouge.- La voz de Shadow era suave, no molesta, no irritada. Por razones como esta es que le gustaba hablar con el erizo ébano cuando había tenido un momento íntimo con su pareja...entrañablemente se encontraba de mejor humor.- De cualquier forma.- Continuó calmadamente.- Sonic se marcha...vendrá más tarde para despedirse de los otros.

-¿¡Qué!?- El grito de sorpresa salió sin querer, al ver el ceño fruncido de su amigo ante su reacción se calmó.- ¿Y eso? ¿Lo dejaste?

El muchacho alzó de hombros sin interés.-No soy su dueño y... Sonic necesita tiempo para sí mismo.- Explicó pensativo alzando la cabeza para mirar el cielo.- No estoy molesto con la decisión, de todas formas no es un adiós. Vivimos juntos prácticamente.

-¿Y no estás preocupado por si algo le pasa de nuevo entre el lapso donde no están juntos?- Esta vez fue el turno de Rouge de alzar la ceja, Shadow la miró inquisitivamente.

-Rouge, llevo saliendo con Sonic por cuatro años. Lo conozco, sé hasta donde llegan sus límites y sé que no estará en problemas por ahora...A demás, el Doctor no atacará de nuevo dentro de muchos meses...aunque tengo planeado encontrarlo antes para ponerle un alto de una vez por todas- Eso último lo murmuró mirando al suelo, Rouge frunció el ceño.

-¿Acabamos de salir de una guerra y ya estás planeando la próxima misión?- Reclamó entre sorprendida y divertida, no podía esperar menos de su compañero de batalla.- ¿Sabes? Creo que debiste irte con Sonic como una especie de vacaciones.- Al observar como el chico la miró con sus ojos de dagas no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas.- Vamos gruñón, hay una reunión a la que debemos presentarnos.

Cuando Shadow se despegó de la pared y empezó a caminar a su lado hacia la base, un recuerdo fugaz hizo presencia en la memoria de la murciélago quien sonrió con malicia antes de mirar al agente.

\- Por cierto.- Empezó cantarinamente, ganándose la atención del otro.- Miré a Blue...fuiste algo brusco anoche, ¿no crees?

El sonrojo en el hocico de Shadow, hizo que todo el asunto de la guerra valiera la pena para la murciélago.

Su buen humor era una prueba de ello.

.

_._  
_Fin_  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_Comentarios de la Autora_

¡Bueno! Me divertí bastante al escribir esto. Siempre me pregunté el porqué Shadow no estaba con la resistencia, o porqué ninguno sabía sobre las copias (vamos, que Sonic comenta que la última vez que vio a Shadow este trabajaba para infinite y los demás no lo sabían). Traté de plasmar un poco de sentido y orden desde el punto de vista del Sonadow.

El comentario de Rouge sobre "Decir que ella era la única que tenía poder sobre Shadow era absurdo" es una referencia al capitulo #19 de IDW donde sonic dice que Shadow solo la escucha a ella. Lo cual yo pensé: idiota, a ti también te escucha cuando quiere...por algo no atacó al Sr Tinker.

Sobre que Sonic y Shadow no pueden luchar juntos es una referencia también a IDW, cuando van a pelear contra Metal y no pueden coordinar bien. Sin embargo, si la situación lo amerita si pueden formar un gran equipo (SA2 y STH06).

En fin. Espero que les haya gustado.

_Sayonara~_


End file.
